The Pranksters Team
by yoai's of Naruto
Summary: Naruto is put on a team with a 12 year old Anko, Ayame, and their leader Kakashi. For more of the direct guideline, look at Naruto Challenge 1. Bad summery, sorry...
1. The Team

Hey people! This is a story as an answer to this one Naruto challenge that I saw. It isnt very far along... or great. But here it is. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Team six is still in circulation. Team seven is Akuma Ayame, Mitarashi Anko, and Uzumaki Naruto. Team eight..." I tuned out. So, I've got snake smell and red head... can't say that I'll be bored! At least if don't have Sasuke-teme on my team! Dang emo. *unneeded mumbling* "Come tomorrow at 8:00 for your teachers. Dismissed." With that, Iruka-sensei left the room, Mizuki following (he didn't steal the scroll in this). I went up to talk to Ayame. She's a red-head with black tips at the ends. Her skin is tan, but not as much as mine is. She has black, close to the skin pants and a red top with golden outlining. Her nails are long and were painted, guess what, red as were her toenails. How do I know this? Well, she doesn't care for wearing shoes and today was one of the many days that she left them at home. I wouldn't be surprised if she was able to step on spikes and not even feel it by the way she can walk on anything.

"What do you want?" Wow... The pain if rejection.

"Well, we are a team so I just thought..." I started rubbing the back of my head, this girl is hard to talk to!

"Ya, so? Go talk to Anko if you want. Didn't have to come to me first."

"Okay. Talk to you later." I walked away. Well, wasn't she friendly! Hope Anko's better... "Hey! Anko! Wanna chat?" She gave me a seductive smile before dancing closer to where I'm standing.

"What do you want to talk about boy?" Her hand was fingering at my hair, pulling and combing through it.

This reminds me, she is a sadistic little person about my height and loves doing anything to freak a person out. I learned this after she sat on Kiba's lap just to pet the dog on his head, Akamaru was his name, I think.

"Well, since we're going to be on the same team, I thought that it would be good to get to know each other! Ayame didn't agree and sent me over here."

"Huh, well isn't she just the nicest."

"I know right! Well, who do you think our sensei will be? I bet it's a perv... There's a lot of them here. There was this one guy with a mask and eye cover was walking down the street reading porn just the other day! He kept giggling like a girl! Can you believe that he's a ninja? I wouldn't be surprised if his weakness was either those books or girls."

"Same. Man I hate perverts! It's like almost every really strong male ninjas weakness is girls! At least that's not how I'll be!" I grinned.

"So does that mean that you're gonna be strong? Ya right." Anko smirked at him, edging him on. He wouldn't take the bait.

"Coarse I am. How else will I get to Hokage?" He said it like that was the most obvious thing in the entire world. More so than that you have to eat to live. Anko stared at him blankly, waiting for the rest if his joke.

"You not joking... are you." She stated.

"No." Naruto asked confused. It seemed unable to register in his mind that someone wouldn't believe him, or even that someone would lie about something like this.

Anko responded with a blank stare, blinking only once or twice before looking away. "Hm" there was more silence between the two before the blond, unable to stay in silence for long, spoke up.

"Wanna get some food? It's ramen."

"No."

"Oh... Ano... What do you want to eat?" Anko looked up excitedly with her eyes brightening an unbelievable amount.

"Dango, and you're paying!" She pushed his shoulder and ran off, screaming 'catch me if you can 'Hokage'' The blond followed after her, laughing and yelling. Yep, this could be a good team. Well, minus Ayame. Either way, Konoha now has its two most devious pranksters working together.

* * *

Well, there it is!

Ayame: I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU LOSER! WHY DID YOU PUT ME AS THE BAD PERSON HERE?!

Well, it _does_ sound exactly like you... besides, now you actually have a story to go with you picture!

Ayame: You have a murder in your future... YOURS! 'Fox lady attacks writer. Writer fights back, disabling lady and tying her to a pole. Winner, Writer'

Anyways, with that out of the way, REVIEW! Also, read poem of a six year old and answer my poll for it. PLEASE! I NEED ANSWERS!


	2. Pranks

I don't completely know where to go with this story... I have writen the next chapter but both Naruto and Anko kinda seem like giant pervs, and I dont want that. I'll try to remake the second chapter and get it up for whoever reads this.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
